


Animo gentile

by Echadwen



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elrond can't sleep, Fluff, Gen, Mommy Maglor, Slice of Life, Sweet Maglor, paternal instinct
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echadwen/pseuds/Echadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doveva aver paura pensò Elrond eppure, mentre le note dell'arpa risuonavano dall'altra stanza, sentiva di non poter provare timore nei confronti del secondogenito di Fëanor.<br/>"Sei un tipetto coraggioso". <br/>"Io?" quasi rise.<br/>"Sì, proprio tu"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animo gentile

#  **Animo gentile**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Triste e malinconia era la melodia che lo aveva destato e condotto fino alla porta.

Doveva aver paura pensò Elrond eppure, mentre le note dell'arpa risuonavano dall'altra stanza, sentiva di non poter provare timore nei confronti del secondogenito di Fëanor.

Chiudendo gli occhi, accostò l'orecchio al freddo legno e si lasciò cullare dalla musica.

  
 

"Fratello, non dovresti stare li" si voltò di scatto, colto alla sprovvista dalla voce assonnata proveniente dalle sue spalle "Finiremo nei guai, se ti dovessero scoprire".

"Shh" Si portò l'indice alle labbra "Tu torna a dormire e andrà tutto bene".

Nonostante l'avvertimento del gemello, Elros corse ad afferrargli la tunica per trascinarlo al giaciglio.

"Finisci-" Solo quando la melodia cessò, si accorse di aver alzato la voce.

  
 

La porta si aprì di scatto e i gemelli si ritrovarono davanti la figura torreggiante di Maglor.

Elros, preso dal panico, corse a nascondersi sotto il lenzuolo mentre l'altro non si mosse.

Il Noldor alzò il sopracciglio, tuttavia, un piccolo sorriso nacque sulle sue labbra alla vista delle reazioni così diverse che i due avevano avuto. Di certo, non poteva biasimare il piccolo fuggitivo: li avevano strappati da tutto ciò che conoscevano e amavano ed era comprensibile che la sola presenza sua o del fratello li terrorizzasse.

"Dovreste essere a letto" Disse addolcendo la voce il più possibile.

Nessuno dei due bambini parlò così posò il ginocchio a terra e si rivolse ad Elrond "Vi ho destati per caso? Se è così, vi chiedo perdono".

Scosse il capo e Makalaurë sorrise nuovamente.

"Vi consiglio di riposare" Aggiunse rimettendosi in piedi "Domani sarà una giornata molto impegnati-"

Le parole gli morirono in gola nel sentire la piccola mano serrarsi sulla sua. Istintivamente il suo sguardo si posò su di esse e sentì sbocciargli nel petto un calore che credeva di non poter più provare.

"Io... Io" Elrond balbettò tenendo gli occhi fissi sul pavimento.

"Non aver timore di chiedere, piccolo. Se hai qualche desiderio, farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per esaudirlo".

"Vorrei sentire la fine della melodia" Sussurrò incontrando gli occhi lucidi del suo interlocutore.

"Sarà per me un piacere".

Tenne quella piccola mano così calda nella propria finché non si sedettero su un vecchio e logoro materasso che costituiva il suo letto.

 

 

L'ultima nota si spense fra le mura della stanza e il crepitio del fuoco tornò ad essere l'unico rumore a spezzare il silenzio della notte.

Elrond si alzò dal giaciglio stringendo la coperta fra le mani.

"Grazie" Disse semplicemente facendo i primi passi per tornare dal gemello.

Maglor, guardando la figura del piccolo allontanarsi, non poté fare a meno di chiedersi perché anche lui non fosse andato a nascondersi come il fratello non appena lo aveva visto.

"Avrei una domanda da porti. Posso?"

Annuì.

"Prima... La tua mano..." Prese un profondo respiro "Cosa suscito in te, Elrond? Perché non hai paura di me come ne prova tuo fratello?"

A quella domanda sorrise.

"La mamma diceva che nulla di male può scaturire da chi porta la musica nel cuore perché, essa può nascere solo da chi possiede un animo gentile e la tua anima lo è." Rispose semplicemente come fosse l'affermazione più naturale del mondo. 

Restò semplicemente spiazzato e gli ci vollero alcuni istanti per assimilare appieno quelle parole.

"Sei un tipetto coraggioso". 

"Io?" quasi rise.

"Sì, proprio tu".

 

_Avrei saputo tendere la mano a chi mi ha privato di tutto?_

 

Scacciò quel pensiero in fondo alla mente e accompagnò l'altro fino alla porta della camera a loro destinata.

"Buonanotte e grazie per aver suonato per me". 

Sentì ancora una volta quel calore e fu esso a guidarlo mentre le sue labbra andavano a posarsi sulla chioma corvina del discendente di Luthien.

"Buonanotte." Gli augurò a sua volta.

  
 

 

Con lo sguardo non lo abbandonò mai finché, non percepì il respiro dell'altro farsi calmo e costante.

Socchiuse la porta per poi appoggiarvici la schiena; il tutto con un sorriso a illuminargli il volto.

_Animo gentile._

Non era sicuro che il suo animo potesse essere definito in quel modo o  che, almeno, una parte di esso potesse essere salvata dall'oscurità a cui il Giuramento l'aveva condannato, ma di una cosa era certo: avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per quei bambini che gli avevano ricordato di avere un cuore ancora in grado di amare.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prima fanfic sul Silmarillion. Spero di non aver scritto una cavolata, in tal caso, Tolkien abbi pietà di una tua umile fangirl.  
> Un ringraziamento anche a tutti coloro che leggeranno e (magari) recensiranno.  
> Un bacio.  
> Echadwen


End file.
